Talk:Maria as Chaplin skits
Name? Do we have a source for this, i.e. any evidence of the character specifically being called "The Tramp"? Since otherwise it's Maria spoofing Chaplin in general (and for the most part, in the skits, not very tramp-like) and personally, if we don't have a name, I'd say they could just be merged into Charlie Chaplin, which right now is mostly gallery images over text anyway and could use some reworking and expansion. Plus of course right now there's unused double redirects here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, the name is very awkward, but that's the name of the character she's impersonating. She's not impersonating a film-making knight of the British Empire. : Apparently in one episode (see Talk:Episode 2407) the character was referred to as "our friend". Is that the closest to an official name that we have? : I dunno. It's just that Trianglebob Trianglepants got his own page, and adding the Sesame Street Characters category to a page that talks about Charlie Chaplin Studios, etc would seem weird. I can fix the redirects, once we establish a name. -- Zanimum 13:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, anyone object to me asking Ms. Manzano what the character was referred to as on set? She has a public email address. I presume under that scenario, he might be named "Charlie Chaplin (Sesame Street)". -- Zanimum 13:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::We wouldn't list it as a Sesame Street character, just under references and as a live-action sketch (it's not the same as Trianglebob Trianglepants, which is basically the live-action equivalent of a Parody Muppet and fully labeled and contextualized within the episodes; instead the segments essentially attempted to recreate Chaplin-style films). Even the Wikipedia article you cite points out that "Chaplin's films did not always portray "The Tramp" (or "The Little Fellow," as Chaplin called him) as a vagrant, however. The character was rarely referred to by any names onscreen, although he was sometimes identified as "Charlie" and rarely, as in the original silent version of The Gold Rush, The Little funny Tramp." It's clear that Sonia Manzano is impersonating Chaplin's *film persona* rather than his personal life, same as with The Marx Brothers (Groucho's moustache was greasepaint). Of course there's no objection to your e-mailing about it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree about sourcing, obviously. As for merging, I think this is good page on it's own for Category:Sesame_Street_Live-Action_Sketches. —Scott (contact) 19:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm fine with it as a stand alone sketch page, and often on sketch pages we've been more pragmatic, using unofficial descriptive titles wheen needed ("Cookie Monster and Ernie Sketches," "Muppet & Kid Moments," etc.) The current title both suggests something official through "The" and also really leaves it unclear, before clicking, what the article is. I'm thinking probably something more descriptive, "Maria as Chaplin skits" or "Maria's Chaplin films" (where I think the phrasing, and we'd make it clear in the text, would make it clear this isn't a CTW document name or something, and yes, Maria's playing Chaplin as film personality and not the real person, but I confess, I don't think there's much danger of that anyway). How's that sound? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I think "Maria as Chaplin skits" would work with our existing formating for pages, since it isn't officially naming the character 'the tramp' or 'chaplin'. Linking it to the Chaplin page would lead people to it, if that is where they wound up in their search. Of course if Sonia comes back with something official, then we can go from there. -- Nate (talk) 21:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC)